Austria and Hungary go Skating
by luffyluffy
Summary: Austria promises Hungary to go ice skating with her... but he doesn't know what ice skating is!


"Elizaveta.."

The car drove on, making a rumbling. Austria had no idea where they were going, why they were going, or why he was being forced to sit in a pickup truck, that was very bouncy and uncomfortable, and was currently ruining his good suit.

"Elizaveta.. where are we going?" He inquired again, before scrambling to reach a hand up to grab the handle in the doorframe as the truck went over a large bump in the road. "P-Please drive smoother!" Hungary twisted the wheel, making another sharp turn before pulling to a sharp stop. Austria squeaked and flinched inward, his seatbelt preventing him from going headfirst into windshield, which due to Hungary's driving, surely would have caused. He sat up and ran a hand through his hair, looking in the dirty mirror and fixing his cravat and Mariazell. Hungary jumped out and ran around to the back of the truck, picking up a large bag that was stored in the back. "Come on sweetie, lets go!"

Austria stepped out of the car and quickly regretted it. "Elizaveta, this ground is very muddy! My loafers are getting ruined! Ah! A-And is this a forest? There are bugs in the forest! Why did you bring me here?!" He followed after her, whining the entire way. "Elizaveta! I-I demand that you answer me! I-I'm your husband! Ah!" he slipped and leaned against a tree trunk for support. "ELIZAVETA!!" He screamed, running after her at full speed, before coming to a stop infront of a large lake. Elizaveta was sitting on an old rotting log, messing with the bag. Austria whined louder, pulling on her coat. "S-stop sitting on that log! They're unsanitary! Elizaveta please! That's so VULGAR!" She was hunched over, messing with her shoe laces. Austria pulled harder on her shoulder. "YOU CAN TIE YOUR SHOELACE IN THE CAR, JUST PLEASE, LETS LEAVE!" He cried. She turned and looked up at him. "Put these on!" She said, holding up a strange pair of shoes. They had little pieces of rubber and metal at the bottom. He stamped his foot. "NEIN! I will not put those on! How can I even stand in them?!"

Hungary looked up at him with a quick glare, and he reeled back, before her seeming vicious glare was replaced with a gentle loving one. "Please Roderich.. for me." Austria licked his lips and then slowly inched over, taking the odd shoes. "Sit down.." She moved over and patted the log. Austria scrunched his nose, staring at the log like it would come to life and eat him. "B-But…"

"SIT DOWN!!!"

"EEK! J-JA DEARIST!"

Austria gingerly sat down on the log, and took off his now ruined loafers. Hungary took the shoes from him and helped him into them, lacing him up. Austria stared down at her, and she removed the rubber pieces and layed them next to hers in the bag. "Can you stand?" She asked sweetly and stood up, offering him a hand. He huffed, and put his hands on his hips, before taking her hand and hefting himself up. "Well I don't see how.. These shoes are ridiculous.. hey.. I'm standing!" he smiled and waved his arms, before Hungary pulled on him slightly. "To the lake, come on, lets go." She cooed and he followed him, walking dutifully. "Stay here." She instructed and Austria did as he was told. Hungary took a step out onto the ice and stepped out, sliding forward. She skated around for a few minutes, texting the thickness before she deemed it safe and came back to where Austria stood. "It's alright Roderich, come with me." Austria nodded and took her hand, stepping slowly onto the ice. Hungary slid back, pulling her with him. They settled into around the middle of the safe area, and then Hungary let go. Roderich gasped, and flailed his arms, suddenly unable to keep his balance. He skipped forward, snagging on the ice, and quickly fell onto his face. Hungary skated over, and helped him up. "Roderich, are you alright?" Austria grabbed onto her body, holding her tightly. "Why can't I stand? Elizaveta, WHY CANT I STAND?!"

She sighed, and put a hand on Roderich's head. "Honey, we're ice skating. You promised you'd let me take you!" Austria blinked and pulled back, his legs hopelessly trying to keep him up. "THAT'S what this is?! That ice skating habit of yours?! Well this is dreadful and Vulgar! I cant even stand!" At this Hungary seemed to grow sad, and she sighed. "Alright… Go sit in the truck and wait for me." She skated Austria to the edge of the pong and he stormed off to the log, to untie his skates.

"What a dreadful hobby this is!" he muttered angrily, fighting with the laces of his skates. "I cant believe she coerced me into coming out here! My good suit and shoes are ruined!" he gave up with the laces of the skates and stamped his foot, looking up for a split second, enough for him to catch Hungary landing her jump. He froze and watched her, forgetting his skate. She lept off the ice, spun in the air, and landed gracefully, not once missing the beat. She looked so.. beautiful. Austria watched her until she started to return towards his direction, at which he quickly directed his head down, looking away from her. He fiddled with the skate lace until she stepped off the ice, and he looked up once again. "I cant undo it…" he said softly, holding the skate up. She didn't seem terribly angry, as she undid the laces and took the skates off. He slipped his loafers back on, and she undid the laces on her own skates, placing the guards on both sets before placing them into her bag. She hefted it onto her shoulder and he followed after her, until they both got in the truck. Hungary started the truck up and backed out, going over the speed bumps slowly. Austria sighed and put his head in his hand for a moment as he though. After much deliberating, he leaned over and gently kissed her cheek. "Maybe… we can go skating… again…" he said softly, avoiding her gaze. She reached down off the steering wheel and gently touched his hand.

"Yes, we can."

"Elizaveta…?"

"Igen?"

"… I'm.. looking forward to it!"


End file.
